To use a bungalow made of wood, or a tent made of cloth, for an outdoor facility such as an outdoor accommodation and the like is well-known. However, assembling a bungalow has problems, being bothersome and laborious because (1) metal angles and brackets must be used in assembling the wood materials, and (2) fastening with bolts also is necessary. And although a tent is easy to set up, it also has problems, because a tent lacks good livability because its durability and adiathermancy are poor.
Patent Document 1 describes an outdoor facility that has a dome-like shape and that is assembled by joining together a plurality of sections made of foam polystyrene, which is a substance that is light and has good adiathermancy. As a result, a facility made of foam polystyrene has good livability. In addition, foam polystyrene does not generate poisonous gas when it is burned in order to be disposed of, and thus it has the advantage that it does not adversely impact the environment when disposed of.
Patent Document 1: International Publication Number WO 01/44593